I Need A Hero
by tdwtgeek
Summary: I'm bad at summaries so I'm just gonna say this, Sam is in trouble. Will Danny save her just in time or will he be too late?
1. Chapter 1

Sam was sitting on her bed waiting for Danny to come over. She suddenly heard at her bedroom door. "Ready to see that movie?" Danny yelled from the other side of the door. "First walk in, second, sit down, and third wait. I'm gonna be right back I forgot to do something." She said acting like a know it all. "Fine," he walked in sat in a chair by her desk. He pointed towards her journal. "What's this and can I read it?" Sam was almost out the door when she heard him say that, she sarcastically said, "Touch it and die!" Danny laughed quietly and looked out the window, watching her run away. His gaze fell onto her journal. _I shouldn't_ but the devil inside won and he opened up her journal and read the first entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_ My idiotic parents got me this diary to admit my feelings to it since I tell no one my feelings. And I don't because I'm afraid if I tell that they won't feel the same way. Oh wait I know he doesn't feel the same way. Danny just wants to be friends. Ugh I hate loving someone who doesn't love me back but it's hard. And this isn't the crush kind of stuff, I've loved him for 6 years and it's still going strong. I guess I just need to accept the fact that he doesn't love me and I'm just a girl who will never get to date him or marry him. Man this is some complicated stuff. I should probably just go up to him and go, "I LOVE YOU DANNY FENTON!" I'd sound crazy! Well I have to go I have plans with Danny today.  
_

_~ Sam Manson (I would love to be Sam Fenton but that would never happen)  
_

__Danny gasped when he closed the journal and nearly fell back in the chair. He called Sam telling her that he'd be back in a little bit, then ran home.

He fell back onto his bed just repeating that one line in his head. "I LOVE YOU DANNY FENTON!" He began to smile and created a fake emit account to talk to Sam without her knowing it was him.

_gothchick has logged on_

_tfoley has logged on  
_

_weirdstyle has logged on  
_

_gothchick: Hey Tucker wuts up  
_

_tfoley: nothing much hey whos weirdstyle  
_

_gothchick: no idea  
_

_tfoley: well its time for dinner so i have to get off  
_

_tfoley has logged off  
_

_gothchick: so who r u weirdstyle  
_

_weirdstyle: someone that goes to your school ur sam right  
_

_gothchick: yea  
_

_weirdstyle: so hows it goin  
_

_gothchick: waiting for my friend to come back we r going to c a movie  
_

_weirdstyle: wut movie  
_

_gothchick: if i told u u would probably stalk me  
_

_weirdstyle: no no i wouldn't  
_

_gothchick: yea sure  
_

_weirdstyle: well i have to ask u somethin  
_

_gothchick: ummm ok wut  
_

_weirdstyle: do u luv danny fenton  
_

_gothchick: as if i would tell u that!  
_

_weirdstyle: come on i won't tell him  
_

_gothchick: how do i know i can trust u  
_

_weirdstyle: umm i don't tell people's secrets good enough  
_

_gothchick: yea good enough so yeah i luv him im crazy about him  
_

_weirdstyle: does he like u back  
_

_gothchick: no -sob-  
_

_weirdstyle: just tell him maybe he does  
_

_gothchick: hm maybe i should well he should be here in a lil bit i have to get off now bye  
_

_gothchick has logged off  
_

_weirdstyle has logged off  
_

_I have to go get Sam! _Danny went ghost and phased through the roof and flew town to pick up Sam.

When Danny finally got to Sam's, he flew them both to the movie theater. "I need to tell something," they both unison. Danny and Sam blushed. "You first," Danny said. "Ok. I...um...I..I love you," Sam said then looked to the ground. Danny lifted her chin up and smiled, "I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her and she kissed him to back. Danny wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. After what seemed like hours, they stopped and looked each other in the eyes. Sam took Danny's hand in hers and led them into the movie theater.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the good reviews guys! Though I would give you this little tiny chapter.**

* * *

After the movie, Sam was laying in bed having a nightmare. She woke up screaming and her mom came up asking her what was wrong. "It was just a nightmare," Sam said. "What about?" her mom said cheerfully. "Nothing just get out so I can go back to sleep." Sam said scowling at her mom. Her mom backed away and walked out the door.

Meanwhile at Danny's house, "Danny! I just knew it!" Jazz squealed with happiness. "Yeah I'm excited too but I need to get to sleep we have school tomorrow." Danny said trying to get out of this conversation. Jazz frowned realizing Danny doesn't want to talk and walked to her room with Danny following her upstairs and entering his room and shutting his door. He turned on the radio and the song Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus was on. He started singing along with it and strumming a fake guitar. "Danny turn that down!" Jazz screamed angrily and pounded on the door. Danny sighed and plopped on his bed. He starting thinking about Sam and decided that he was her guardian angel. He has saved her a lot. After awhile of thinking Danny fell asleep.

Danny's alarm clock started beeping and he turned it off growling. _Ugh I hate school_ Danny got up and got dressed. He was wearing his usual jeans with his usual shirt. _I have really got to change my style_

When Sam woke she growled at the sun. _I'm not a morning person_ She got dressed in black tights (what people usually use as pants) with a black shirt with the word "Skillet" written on it. She ran out the door after grabbing a granola bar. Sam was walking when she heard Tucker. "Hey Tuck," she said casually. "Hey Sam, where's Danny?" he used "the brows" when he said Danny. Sam playfully punched him. "No bullying around here!" said Danny Phantom jokingly. Sam started laughing with Tucker. Danny came back down and hugged Sam after turning back into human. "Ready to school?" Danny asked Tucker. "I'm ready to go because I want to see how people will react to you two dating." Tucker said with a huge smile. Sam and Danny just laughed and started walking to school.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! You'll find out what happens in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in one night you guys are lucky!**

* * *

Sam, Danny, and Tucker walked into the doors of Casper High. Paulina took one look at Danny and Sam holding hands and she started yelling, "Danny and Sam ARE lovebirds!" Everyone started yelling "We knew it!" and "Lovebirds!" Tucker was just laughing and Sam along with Danny was blushing and was beat red when they got to each others locker. "So how are you guys handling this?" Tucker ask smirking the whole time. "Tucker let me just say that I officially hate you." Danny said trying, but failing, to sound serious. "Oh come on you love the attention!" Tucker said. "Yea, I do but-" Danny was cut off when Dash came towards them. "What's up Fenton finally accepted the fact that you're a loser by dating her?" "I'm not a loser!" Danny and Sam said at the same time. "Yea ok that's true." Dash almost walked when Sam yelled something that made him P.O.'ed. "Yea runaway Rainbowdash!" "What did you say Manson!" Dash looked like he was about to punch her, of coarse he wouldn't she was a girl and that's bad for his reputation. "Oh I'm sorry I said, Runaway Rainbowdash." Sam was smiling and said her remark right in his face then walked away. Of coarse that was when Dash grabbed Danny by the shirt and yelled at him, "You better keep your girlfriend under control Fenton or else you will pay!" Dash threw back down on the ground then ran away.

"Sam you gotta keep what you say under control!" Danny begged Sam. "Why? It's not like he would hurt me." Sam and Danny were sitting at a lunch table waiting for Tucker. "You're right! He wouldn't but he would hurt me!" Danny flung his hands in the air seeming dramatic. Sam didn't want to hurt Danny, "Fine I'll watch what I say." Tucker arrived right on time. "What we talkin 'bout?" He sat down next to Danny. "Nothin really." Sam said seeming bored. "Wanna go bowling tonight?" Tucker asked. "Can't have plans. Mom wants me to become more like her." Sam sighed. "And you don't want miss it." Danny smirking. "You have a point. Count me in." Sam smiled.

Later that day, Sam was getting dressed to go bowling when she heard knocking. She thought it was Danny, so she opened the window. Before we can say hello, and there was sack around head. Making it hard to see. The ghost picked her up and flew off. Sam was pounding on his back screaming. "Let me go!" "No! And stop pounding on my back!" That voice was familiar way too familiar. "Who are you?" Sam screamed wanting to know who it was. "You'll find that out later." he said sounding serious.

When they got to their destination, she was thrown into a cage. She started trying to yank off the sack, when they grabbed her hands and tied them behind her back. Sam tried to struggle and untie the ropes, to no avail. "Let me go you freaks!" "No!" Sam could've sworn she'd heard that voice before. "Tell me who you are and what you want from me!" Sam was screaming. "No you fool! If we tell you our plan, you will then try to win!" A new voice, another voice she could've sworn she's heard before. That was gonna drive her crazy, because if she figured out who they were and figure out their plan. It felt like our had passed when they finally took her out of the cage. "Ok, we both have come to the conclusion to tell you the answers to our questions. _Finally. _  
They sat her in a chair, and when they took the sack off. She gasped.

* * *

**Ahaha a cliff hanger! I win this fight! Lol xD who took Sam will Danny be there to save her? I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. Plx review!**


	4. Chapter 4

** I tried to make this as long as I could! Every time something seems long, it ends up being really, really short! Also sorry for making you guys wait so long for this. I left my computer at my dads on accident.**

* * *

"Vlad! Skulker! What do you want!" Sam was so shocked, she almost fell out of her chair. "What we want is Danny Phantom." Skulker said deviously. "And you will give him to us." Vlad added. "No I won't!" Sam was worried, she didn't want Danny showing up here. "Of course you won't!" Skulker acted like she was stupid. "You will lead him to us, cause he will be worried about you and come to find you!" 'I need to save Danny!' Just like he read her mind, "You will not be able to save him my dear child." Vlad devilishly smiled. "Put her back in the cage!" Skulker ordered. Vlad grabbed Sam by the shoulders and picked her up. Sam started squirming and kicking. "Stop kicking or I'll drop you!" "Isn't that good?" "No, look how high up we are." She looked down. She swear 5 feet up in the air! Sam stopped kicking immediantly. They reached the cage and threw me right in. Sam busted her lip and it started bleeding. "Oh sorry Samatha. Would you like something to clean that up?" "Yea." "Too bad! Suffer the pain." Sam growled but didn't attack. She knew it was useless. _Danny I need you_, she thought.

Back at Danny's house, "Where is she! It's just not like her to run off without telling us!" Danny was freaking out over Sam's absence. "Maybe she was kidnapped?" Tucker suggested. "Yea but by who?" "Ember? Skulker? Johnny? Kitty? I can make this list go on forever you know." Tucker didn't want to go through all of the ghost that they have captured. "Doubt it. None of them have a reason to kidnap her." Danny was really worried about Sammy. "Dude they all actually do! Skulker wants to hang your coat on his wall-" before he could continue Danny shutted him up. "Yea but that's me... I'm so dense! Their using her to get to me! Now which ghost?" Danny started pacing.

"Can I at least get some food around here!" Sam pleaded, she was starving. "No!" Skulker was going crazy. Sam was driving him crazy. Sam noticed this and made a plan. "Oh no! Skulker! Let me out please!" Sam said in her most annoying voice. "Ugh! Stop being a pain in my butt you child!" Skulker growled. Sam silently giggled to herself before she realized that she felt someone by her shoulder. "Danny?" she whispered. She felt him put his arms around her. "I'll get you out of here, Sammy." she heard Danny whisper in her ear. His breath tickled her neck. He kissed her faintly then she felt him walk away. Sam started to hear yelling. "Yes we've got him!" she heard Vlad yell. "Let her go!" Danny was yelling. Sam tried to move to the edge of the cage to see what was happening, but she was tied to the bars. Sam heard someone get thrown against the cage, she expected it to be Vlad or Skulker getting beat up by Danny. But no, it was Danny and he was blacking out. "Great! He might not remember a thing when he wakes up!" By the time Sam had figured out that Danny was hurt she had wriggled out of the ropes and was attacking. "This is for hurting Danny!" The ghosts had no time to react.

"Get off me child!" Skulker screamed. "Not until you let us go!" Skulker yanked Sam off of him and started beating her up. Sam pulled her arms up to her face and started crying, "Why, why are you doing this to me?" When she pulled her hands away from her face, you could see the bruises already forming. Skulker smiled appovingly. "Have you learned your lesson?" Sam nodded her head slowly. "Good, then won't mind me doing this." Skulker raised up his hand and punched Sam hard in the face. All Sam saw in the last seconds, was Technus and Skulker putting Danny in the same cage, then everything went black.

"Sam!" Sam awoke to someone screaming. "Danny?" she whispered. "What happened to you?" there were tears in Danny's eyes. "Skulker." was the only thing Sam could get out, she was too weak. "I'm going to get us out of here." Danny tried to turn intangible, but couldn't because the ropes were draining his ghost powers. "Danny, stop struggling. It's gonna be ok." Sam was trying to stay awake but she kept seeing black splotches out of the corner of her eyes and she had a pounding headache. "Sam! I want you to be safe!" Danny looked at her, his eyes full of worry. "It will be fine Danny, trust me." and with that Sam fell asleep.

* * *

**I promise you guys! I'm trying to write longer it's just not happening for me! Just hold on. PS I have another new story coming out, you know after I finish chapter one on my ipad. Ok well bye now, I need to work on my Total Drama story. **


End file.
